


Withering Bloom

by SomeGoodSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Kiss, Gods, Love Confessions, M/M, Season Gods, Sheith Flower Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/pseuds/SomeGoodSheith
Summary: Four Gods rule the earth:Summer, Winter, Spring and Autumn.Spring and Autumn fall in love.When even the sun and the moon approve of their feelings,all they've got to do is confess.





	Withering Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the lovely [Madison](https://twitter.com/Vera_Artworks), I hope you like it!~

In the beginning, there was nothing. A complete darkness that needed to be filled with something new. In order to do that, Gods gathered in the thousands, and together, they agreed to create something out of the dark - light. 

Each one of them created their own light in the form of explosions, that resulted in creations they called  _ galaxies _ . Those galaxies filled the darkness with beautiful sparkles of stars, each in its own unique way. 

The gods placed themselves each in their favorite spot of their galaxies, and ruled them from within. 

❁

In the midst of a galaxy called the Milky Way, between small planets and gas giants, a planet called Earth made its circular way around the sun. Around Earth orbited the moon, that together with the sun, came to the decision to give the Earth a gift - to send four gods to help create life upon its surface. 

Those four Gods made harmony and order spread on earth. Under their rule, the circle of life was created. Millions of years passed with their powers moving the world and changing it, making it grow and evolve into things that none of them had expected. From single-celled organisms to enormous creatures, from rivers to mountains, the gods were pleased with them all. 

❁

It was a cool evening in the countryside. The God with silver hair and a robe made of flowers stood in the midst of a grand field. To his feet, flowers grew, for his touch on any living thing made it bloom with life. 

He looked ahead at a row of trees, observing their browning leaves blowing in the wind, listening to their soft rustling. 

A smile formed on his face. It was a beautiful sight, that he always found himself enjoying. 

"Shiro?" a familiar voice called his name. As he turned, he saw his friend, in bright clothes and dark skin, smiling at him with the sunshine in his eyes. 

"Hunk," Shiro chuckled. "Keith made the evening pleasant, don't you think? I like the cool wind - the fall is always graceful when he controls it." 

"Really? But those leaves are your creation."

"I know. But I also know that it's not my turn. Keith's job is to give the world an easier transition from your rule to Allura's. You know that, as God of Summer." 

"Yes, yes, I know. But still. You gave breath to every single one of those plants."

"And Keith gives them an honorable and kind way to move on. The new generation will be ready once my turn to rule returns." 

Silence fell between them for a single moment. "... Wow. You really like him, don't you?" Hunk's smile only widened in a dazzling light. 

Shiro jumped. He looked away, too embarrassed to look straight at his friend. "What? What are you talking about?" 

"Oh, come on, Shiro. When you look at him, it's like you're looking at the sun."

"But Keith doesn't even produce lig-" 

"He does to you! Every time you look at him or one of his creations, you melt like snow on a sunny day. Your flowers bloom better. The animals around you find harmony in unnatural ways. Admit it, Shiro. You like him."

The God of Spring flushed and looked away. The robe of petals tightened around him protectively, changing their color according to his mood. "And what if I do?"

"Then first, Allura owes me an extra day of summer on her expense. But secondly, and much more importantly - tell him!" 

"Don't be ridiculous, Hunk… I can't just tell him. What if he doesn't like me back?" 

The God of Summer shook his head. "Of course he likes you back! How can you not tell, when you're the one he's around the most? Don't you see his face every time he sees you come back from duty? Or when he looks at you work?" 

Shiro bit his lip, blushing deeply. "He watches me when I work?" he mumbled. 

"Yes, Shiro. Yes he does." Hunk put his hand on Shiro's shoulder, careful not to touch his flowers. He didn't want to make them crumble away with his heat. "If you can't tell him in your own words, then you should give him a gift."

"A gift?" 

"Yeah! Woo him, Shiro. Make sure he knows how you feel about him." 

Shiro thought about it for a minute. "Do you think I should send him flowers?" 

"Excellent idea! Just like humans do! And it's really  _ you _ to do that."

A smile spread on Spring's face, but it soon made way to an expression full of thought again. "Now the question is… what flower do I send him?" 

"What do you think, when you think about Keith?" 

"Hm…" the image of the Autumn God appeared in his mind, and with it, returned his smile. "He's… beautiful. Elegant… Sweet."

"Do you have any flower that says all that?" 

Shiro opened his eyes widely. "Yes. Yes, I do! I have the perfect one!" Opening his hand, a big flower grew slowly upon his fingers. Six big white petals curled backwards, revealing tall orange stamens in their midst. "A lily. The perfect flower to describe Keith." 

"Oh, wow. It's really beautiful," Hunk nodded. "I'm sure he's going to love it." 

"I hope so…" the Spring God said before taking a deep breath. 

"He will. You'll see. Now, go. You know how to find him better than I do."

Shiro nodded, giving Hunk one last grateful smile before letting the grass take him towards the trees up ahead. He picked up a fallen leaf on his way, closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel Keith's magic inside of it. 

"Tell me where Keith is," he whispered. The leaf was still for a moment, yet soon the wind carried it out of Shiro's hand and away into the forest. 

Biting his lip, Shiro followed. 

❁

It didn't take him long to find the one he was looking for. Deep in the woods, between trees of orange, yellow, red and green, the Autumn God stood. He leaned his forehead on one of the tree trunks, eyes closed in deep concentration. Slowly, quietly, that tree dried for the first time the entire year. 

"Don't be afraid," he whispered to the tree. "I'm here."

Shiro watched him from behind, his blush ever present. Keith's voice was enchanting, and not only for the leaves and flowers. 

How he wished those words would be whispered in his ear, too. 

Licking his lips, Shiro sent the flower slowly floating in the air towards Keith. He watched it landing not far from him, just beyond the reach of his magic. 

He wanted to see him turn and see it, but he hesitated. What if Keith rejects him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? 

With a sigh, Shiro let the grass and flowers take him away. He didn't know if he could handle Keith's reaction. He'll know when the time comes. 

❁

Keith opened his eyes, a faint shiver running down his spine. 

He could feel it.  _ Shiro _ was there. 

Lifting his head away from the tree, he turned and looked at the big flower that laid on the grass, its whiteness seem bright even in the darkening evening. Licking his lips, Keith reached his hand out, moving the wind to delicately lift the lily up. As it approached his face, he observed it thoroughly. 

He closed his eyes as it reached his nose, and took a deep inhale. His body filled with warmth at the good aroma and feeling of magic; the fallen leaves danced around him as a result, rustling him out of his daze. 

The scent of the lily was intoxicating, but not only because of the flower itself. 

Keith bit his lip. He knew what will happen to the flower once he touches it, but he couldn't resist the urge. He wanted to accept anything Shiro gave him, especially when it had a meaning such as this. 

Smiling, he opened up his arms and made the flower hover closer, until it reached his chest. He embraced the lily gently between his chest and his palms, uncontrollably making it wilt, but not crumble away - it became a part of him as it joined the leaves that pressed to him like clothes, merging with the browns and reds. Even though it lost its beauty and scent, the presence of Shiro's magic remained.

That's what mattered to him, anyways. 

Blushing, Keith's smile gradually broke the dance of the leaves around him. Only a few maple leaves remained floating around his head, serving as his crown. 

Looking up at the starry sky, Keith sent his gaze to the moon, his eyes silently asking what he couldn't form into words. 

_ How can I tell him I feel the same about him?  _

❁

A day passed, and Shiro couldn't hold himself from sending Keith another flower. 

This time, the flower was red and wide, with many petals curling on top of each other to create a round flower. 

The  _ camellia japonica  _ looked perfect in Shiro's hand. 

"Are you sure you want to send him a flower with such a bold meaning?" Allura asked. She rested on her stomach on a floating cloud that was connected to her hair of storm. As she wiggled her feet behind her, tiny flakes of snow fell from her dress. 

"I… I just don't know how to do it differently," Shiro murmured somewhat apologetically. "I can talk just fine with you guys, the sun or the moon. Even with Keith, when it's just a friendly encounter… but when I think about him like…  _ this _ . It takes my breath away. Whenever I think of confessing, I lose my words…" As he talked, he looked down at the snowflakes that gathered on the grass, and frowned at his friend. "And please stop freezing the poor grass."

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't notice," she chuckled, melting the snow for the grass to absorb. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, I hang out with him all the time. Even the sun says she'd never seen two Gods being around one another so much. Then why, when it comes to this…?" 

"I understand that you're afraid. It's normal. Even humans don't know how to deal with their feelings properly."

"But I am not a human. I should be better than this."

"Shiro, look at me," the Winter Goddess said in a more serious tone. "I will say it again. It's okay to be hesitant. It's not every day that we, as gods, face the unknown. And it's not every day that a God has feelings for another." She smiled. 

"Do you think it's even allowed?" Shiro mumbled. "For two Gods to be together?" 

"I don't see a reason why not. Besides, I'm pretty sure the sun and the moon already know."

Shiro sighed, looking down at the flower in his hand. 

_ My destiny is in your hands.  _

It did sound dramatic, but Shiro was certain - if the lily was received as compliments alone, the camellia japonica will tell him exactly how the Spring God feels. 

"Are you going to give it to him face to face?" Allura asked. 

Shiro's face burned up immediately. "I don't know…"

"You should." 

"I mean - maybe -" 

"Shiro. Go give it to him. Face to face. Don't be so humanly coward!" 

"Alright, alright… I'll go later, when he's done for the day."

"Good. Ah - I need to go. Keith needs more rain in Europe. Don't worry, I won't tell him about your plans."

"Right. Thank you," he smiled. 

The Goddess of Winter disappeared into the sky, and Shiro kept on sitting, watching the shedding of the leaves from afar. 

❁

The wind carried Shiro's scent ahead of him, as if it was notifying Keith of his upcoming arrival. 

A wave of excitement washed over him. He put his hand on his chest, where the wilted lily remained, and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. 

He didn't know what to do with himself. He tried to silence the leaves that danced around him, but his anticipation was stronger. He straightened the leaves that decorated his body, tried to move his brownish-orange cloak behind his shoulders, then over only one of them, and suddenly it just felt too heavy - why did he have it in the first place, anyways? His gift for Shiro floated in front of him, that he didn't want to touch with his own hands in fear he would ruin it. But he also wanted it to be a surprise; but what if Shiro doesn't even - 

"Keith!" the voice called from behind him, as if it was a pleasant burst of song into his racing thoughts. If he would have had a human heart, it would have surely been throbbing excitedly. Instead, he could feel his whole body flutter, as if butterflies filled it entirely. 

The Autumn God turned, leaving his gift to hover behind him, to hide it from the others eyes. 

"Shiro," he smiled immediately at the sight of the other God. 

Shiro's chuckle was enchanting. "I'm glad to see you here. I just - uh. Passed by to see how you're doing."

"I'm - I'm great. The day is the same as yesterday so I mainly observe. No special duty or anything."

"Ah. That's lovely."

"Yeah," Keith gulped. He had never felt so nervous before, definitely not around Shiro. But the Spring God was astonishing, gorgeous inside-out, and his scent and magic were making Keith weak in the knees. 

"Do you want to sit down somewhere?" Shiro smiled shyly, a breath leaving his throat. "Ever since your turn began, we didn't have much time to spend together."

The Autumn God bit his lip at first, yet his smile returned a moment later. "Of course. The usual spot?"

"Sounds good to me."

❁

The air was warm and comfortable at the foot of Mount Fuji. Laying on the surface of Kawaguchi Lake, as if its waters were a blanket, the two Gods stared at the sky above them, as they have for the last few hours. Red maple leaves and cherry blossom petals were making their lazy way down to surround Keith's body, as if they were drawn to him. 

Shiro found it beautiful to watch, much more than the sun set's warm colors that only just began decorating the sky above them. 

"Do you remember when we found this place?" Keith uttered, his gaze appearing to be deep in thought. "The volcano used to be crazy. It took us years to make it calm." 

"Mm. Yeah. Good thing it was so long ago. But ever since it has calmed, this place became more and more impressive," Shiro said. "I feel like a proud father."

Keith chuckled. "You're taking Allura's credit." 

"Allura doesn't come here as often as we do," Spring pointed out. 

"She doesn't have to. None of us does, really. We just think Earth is fun." 

"It is…" he said, and added under his breath, "... with you."

Before Keith would spot his blush, Shiro turned his head away. He looked down at his palm, where the camellia japonica was still hiding. 

He wanted to give it to him - but at what point? And how? Does he just hand it over? And how will Keith react? He didn't see the lily with him, he must have thrown it away, he must have - 

"Shiro?" Keith's voice pierced through his thoughts. As he turned his head to face Autumn again, he couldn't help but sink into those deep, purple-blue eyes. "I… I didn't know how to tell you before. But I wanted to say thank you for the lily. It was really beautiful."

Shiro's breath stopped. 

"And the meaning of it… I'm truly grateful. No one's ever… thought this way about me," soft color began to spread on his cheeks, and the leaves around him danced in a slow rhythm. "I still have it with me, right here," he put his hand on his chest to show the wilted flower.

Shiro's wide eyes spotted the brown petals, that pressed to the very middle of Keith's chest. 

"Keith…" he whispered. 

"I - I hope you don't mind it dried out, I didn't mean for it to wilt, I can't control it -" 

A relieved breath finally left Shiro's mouth. 

Keith still had it. He kept it in such plain sight that Shiro didn't see. Now, it was so clear, that Shiro couldn't get his eyes off of it. 

"You kept it, Keith. You kept it with you…" Spring said in a soft tone. "I was sure you threw it away or something…"

Autumn stopped and blinked. "Why? I would never do that. I would never throw away a gift that you gave me."

Shiro bit his lip again. Maybe this was his chance? 

"Keith, I…"

Keith watched him, and the Spring God felt as hot as Summer. 

His throat locked itself. His body shivered. His hand itched to give Keith the one gift that would tell him what he means for him. 

Sitting up, Shiro inhaled deeply. They had no need for air to breathe, but his human-shaped body knew what it means to be unbelievably exhilarated. 

With no other word, and after he saw that Keith sat up as well, he extended his arm towards him and opened his palm. 

The camellia japonica looked stunning in the strong light of the sunset. 

❁

Keith's mouth opened in awe. 

He had spent days and nights studying the different flower types and their meanings; it was Shiro who had given them their names and had invented the language of flowers, naturally resulting in Keith's thorough investigation. 

He instantly recognized the flower that was presented to him. 

_ Camellia Japonica - my destiny is in your hands.  _

Blush bloomed on Autumn's cheeks. The leaves that floated around him circled him faster on the water's surface. 

"Shiro… I…" he tried, but no word that left his mouth was unintelligible. 

"Take it," Shiro said. "It's for you."

Gulping, Keith let the wind carry it for him. He didn't want to ruin it like he did to the last one, yet the urge to smell it and fill himself with Shiro's magic was something he had an  _ itch _ for. 

That itch vanished, however, when he saw Shiro getting up. As the other let the water carry him back to the land, Keith gasped and hurried to get up as well. He kicked into the water, yet no part of him got wet - only a God could choose if an earthly substance would influence his body, and to what extent. 

"Shiro! Wait!" he called.

Shiro only stopped when his feet touched the grass. He was standing underneath a big maple tree, with his back still to Keith. 

"Shiro, I - I have something for you too!" Autumn called. He still stood on the water, fallen leaves dancing freely around him. 

When the other turned to him, his face and petals deeply red, a rose floated towards him, wide and elegant. Its petals were white with red splashes, as if Keith had colored it himself. The sunset added its own color to it, sending deep orange rays just from beyond the mountain to their back. 

When Spring's eyes widened and looked at him, Keith's fists tightened on each side of his body. 

"I… Hunk and Allura helped me… make it grow," he explained. "I wanted to give you something pretty and meaningful."

He watched as Shiro's hand was lifted up and delicately touched the rose. As it landed on his palm, it grew even wider, with green leaves and small buds growing from its stem. 

Keith wished he could do the same to the camellia Shiro gave him, but he knew - it would only wilt in his hands. 

"Keith," the Spring God muttered, his smile softly spreading again, "thank you… it's beautiful." 

Autumn bit his lip. His eyes couldn't turn away from the other as he pulled the flower to his nose and took a deep breath in. The roots grew and wrapped around his chest, setting the colorful rose in the middle, just like Keith did. 

"Do you really mean it?" Shiro asked. 

Keith's nod was instinctive. He stepped out of the lake and closer to Shiro, his camellia following right behind him. 

His breath stopped when he felt Shiro's hand cupping his cheek. He leaned into the warmth and closed his eyes - he had longed to feel it from the moment he discovered that his feelings for Shiro were getting stronger. 

"Shiro…" 

"Takashi. Call me Takashi." 

Keith couldn't help but chuckle as he opened his eyes again. "When did you give yourself another name?" 

"Just now," the Spring God smiled, "a name that only you can call me."

Red leaves that had left the tree behind them flew and danced around them both. Their crispy sound was muffled by the wind, and by Shiro's magic. 

Keith looked down shamefully. He wanted to hug Shiro as tightly as this semi-human body could let him, but he was afraid. He didn't want to kill all the flowers and petals that grew on the other God. 

"Keith?" 

He blinked and looked up at Shiro again. Biting his lip again, he raised his hand and experimentally put it on the other, on the crook between his neck and shoulder. At first, the plants that rested there seemed to wilt, but somehow, the effect stopped. A gasp entered his throat, and suddenly, Shiro's smile was brighter than the sun. 

"Hunk was wrong in the assumption that we can ruin each other's bodies. We affect the Earth, Keith, but not each other. We are Gods, after all."

With that, the hesitation was gone. Keith watched the other god a few more moments, knowing that if he was human, he would have already cried his eyes out, but instead - an autumn rain was suddenly falling. With that, he jumped forward and hugged Shiro as tightly as he could. A sigh left him when he felt the other's arms wrap around him, squeezing him even closer. 

"For so long have I dreamt to feel you, Takashi…" Autumn whispered, before pressing his forehead against the other's shoulder. 

"Me too," Spring muttered. 

They stood there for a while, enjoying the feeling of having each other between their arms. 

When they parted, they looked at each other and smiled. Never have they felt so close, so happy. 

They didn't even know when Keith had stopped the rain. 

"Keith," Shiro said in a hushed tone, looking at the camellia that was still floating closely. "You can touch the flower I gave you. I don't mind if it wilts. As long as you keep it, just like you did with the lily… then I'll be happy. Besides… look."

Keith blinked at first, but after Shiro pointed his finger at him, he looked down at his own chest. The only flower that bloomed lively on him was the lily, that appeared to regain its pure white color. 

"W - how?"

"I guess because we hugged. Since it was my gift to you, it's the only flower on you that reacts to my magic. The camellia will do the same, every time I touch it."

Keith's smile widened at the thought. He moved his gaze to the red symmetrical flower, and extended his hand towards it after a moment of hesitation. Letting Shiro go, he held the flower between both of his palms, finally submitting to his need and hugged it close to his chest. The wind capered around him, letting his magic spread in the air, making the trees rustle and the wavelets curl on the lake's surface. 

When he opened his eyes and moved his palms away, the camellia and the lily both looped their stems around each other, pressed against the Autumn God's chest. They have lost their color and softness, but Keith loved them even more. 

"The sun is already gone," Shiro remarked. His hand was warm on Keith's shoulder, fingers softly caressing circles on his skin. "Do you want to retire for the day?"

Keith leaned his forehead against the other's chest. The touch between them was more addictive than he thought. "Mm… let's stay here a while longer."

They laid on the grass and watched the full moon above them. It left trails of silverish blue lines on the lake's water, lines that broke into pieces of sparks. 

Keith's hand slipped into Shiro's, and the two turned their heads to look at each other. When the Spring God moved his free hand to gently caress away a strand of hair from Keith's cheek, he blushed, biting his lip. 

"Takashi…" 

"Mm?" 

"There's this thing that humans do… that I thought we could try."

"What is it?" 

"Close your eyes."

Once Shiro complied, Keith lifted himself up, leaving the other's hand to lean on his elbow. He gazed at the moonlight-washed face, the delicate lines of his scar, the long, thick eyelashes that almost touched his cheeks. 

Nothing could compare to his beauty.

Gently cupping Shiro's cheek, Keith leaned down to press his lips on the other warm set. It was a simple act, but it made the Autumn God's chest swell with butterflies. His eyes shut without him even noticing; it was the feeling he concentrated on, until he felt Shiro's smile spreading against him. 

"This is truly the best action humans have ever invented," Spring said. 

Keith opened his eyes and nodded, dumbfounded. The kiss left a tingling feeling on his lips. 

"... I don't remember what it's called."

"A kiss," Shiro smiled. "Close enough to your name."

Keith blushed deeply and hid his face in Shiro's chest. When he heard his laughter, soft and pure, he swore it was the best sound that was ever created. 

"Do you want to try again?" Shiro asked, and Keith lifted his head instantly. 

"Yes."

The two Gods kissed into the night, letting their magic dance all over. Flowers bloomed and wilted in the moonlight, one after the other; trees shed their leaves and grew new ones in an unnatural rhythm; maple and cherry blossom hovered above them, some staying to circle the gods, some spreading in petals and leaves as far as they could reach on the lake's surface. 

The rose, the lily and the camellia japonica bloomed between them, spreading roots around them to keep them as close to each other as possible. 

❁

The moon watched from behind Mount Fuji, her pale light shining strongly upon the land. 

"Are they kissing yet?" the sun asked from the other side of Earth. 

"Yes," the moon chuckled. 

"Finally," the sun sighed. "We should give them more time."

Smiling to herself, the moon allowed the night to continue, making it the longest night the season had seen. 


End file.
